1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for performing printing by discharging inks from nozzles, and a nozzle malfunction judgment program for judging whether or not any ink discharge malfunction arises in the nozzle or nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-94950 discloses the printing of a test pattern composed of a plurality of longitudinal lines which are printed by discharging inks from all nozzles to a recording paper sheet, and a plurality of lateral lines which are arranged between the plurality of longitudinal lines, which connect the plurality of longitudinal lines to one another, and which are printed corresponding to the respective nozzles. In this case, the nozzle, in which the ink discharge failure arises, is specified depending on the printing failure of any lateral line included in the plurality of lateral lines to be printed in the test pattern.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-38063 discloses a printer which is capable of discharging inks of a plurality of colors including a white ink from a printing head. In this case, when the printing is performed on a recording paper sheet having a color other than the white, then the white ink is discharged as an underlayer, and then the ink of another color is discharged to the position at which the ink droplets of the white ink are landed.